


【HPSS】花吐症

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	【HPSS】花吐症

※文笔渣

※人物ooc

※战后设定，双结局

又是平静的一天，黄金三人组像以往一样走在一起，顺道聊些八卦。不知为何，哈利脑海中闪过了一抹黑色和他最近发现的异象。

“你们有谁发现斯内普最近的异常？例如，脸色有些苍白之类的？”

“哈利，你管那个老蝙蝠做什么？他估计死了也没人发现，嘴巴那么毒，都不知道得罪多少人。可能是战争后遗症或者是被人寻仇了吧。反正一个食死徒怎样死都没人在乎。敏你轻点！”罗恩轻呼了一声，耳朵被赫敏揪得疼。

“说了多少次？是斯内普教授，不是老蝙蝠！他是英雄，是我们这儿的人。”赫敏皱着眉头，教训着罗恩，一点也没看见迎面走来的人。于是，格兰芬多的母狮子，黄金三人组中的智囊就这样直卝挺卝挺地撞上了那个人。

”斯内普教授，我很抱歉！” 赫敏看见来人，有点慌了，她的脸有些疼。

“格兰芬多扣10分，因为格兰杰小卝姐不尊敬教授。还有你们为教授取外号，格兰芬多扣5分。波特，今卝晚禁卝闭。” 说完，斯内普整理了有些缭乱的衣服后，便大步离开了，连一个眼神都懒得施舍给谈，三头小狮子在原地面面相觑。

“梅林！我都说这个老蝙蝠死了最好!哈利你还担心他有没有不舒服，你看他刚刚的态度像不舒服吗？伏地魔都死了，他这脾气还是一样地坏！” 他们在罗恩的叫骂声中渐行渐远，以至于没看见那人在转角处停下了脚步。

也不会看到那个人在没有其他学卝生的情况下吐出了一片向日葵花瓣。

“我究竟喜欢谁?” 西弗勒斯揉卝着手里的花瓣，暗自思忖。

魔药课时，哈利因为走神，成功地炸了坩埚。哈利看着面前一点点腐蚀桌面的液卝体突然消失有些无言并且感到大难临头。

他抬头时望进了一片黑色眸子。无神的眼睛仿佛能将注视它的人内心的想法全数挖出。那么漂亮的眼睛为什么要用大脑封闭术遮掉它的美丽呢? 明明当你注视着魔药的时候，里面还有别的什么。

当你注视深渊的时候，深渊也在注视你。大概就是说这个吧，哈利迷糊地想着。

这一次，西弗勒斯没有采用任何惩罚措施，只是淡淡地撇了哈利一眼。 并且在经过哈利身边时，用只有他们听得见的声音说：“这一次就放过你，黄金男孩。”

哈利听到了后边被压抑着，未出口的咳嗽声。

**糖**

霍格沃兹地窖，八点钟。

“扣扣……”

门外响起了敲门声，斯内普释放了一个无声无杖的显时咒，看了一眼时间，嘴角勒出一个冷笑。

“进来。”

“教授，我……”

“我该恭喜我们伟大的救世主终于学会守时和礼仪了吗?” 西弗勒斯打断了哈利，挑了挑眉，一副挑衅的样子。

“教授……”

“不得不承认，波特。战争之后，你的确有所成长，但是可惜长的不是脑子。你的禁卝闭对象是咳咳咳……” 西弗勒斯的话被激烈的咳嗽声打断了。哈利看着咳得上气不接下气的西弗勒斯，手忙脚乱地跑过去拍打着西弗勒斯的背，希望这样他能舒服些。

斯内普移开了捂住嘴巴的手，哈利看到了一片片的向日葵花瓣。向日葵花瓣上沾着了丝丝的血迹，看起来妖卝艳却不失朴素。

“花吐症。” 哈利的声音在耳旁响起，斯内普推开了他，离哈利远远的。

哈利向前走了几步，张了张嘴还没说出一句话，就听到了斯内普那低沉滑丝的嗓音，”别过来，会传染的，波特。”

“教授，你喜欢谁?” 哈利不顾斯内普的警告，一步步地紧逼，与之相反斯内普则一步步后退。直到斯内普的后背抵上了墙壁。

“You love who , Professor Snape?” 哈利的语气低沉，危险得像一个正在狩猎的狮子。哈利，觉得心脏很不舒服，有一种很难受的感觉一点点地涌上来。

“I don't know , Potter.” 他听见了魔药教授这样说着，所以他有了一个冲动，而他也付诸行动。

西弗勒斯在对方片刻的沉默后，就感觉到嘴巴被狠狠地啃卝咬，时而温柔，时而凶卝暴。瘙卝痒的喉卝咙因为哈利的(口勿)渐渐平息下来，堵在喉卝咙的花瓣也消失得无影无踪。

“教授，我想我喜欢你。” 男孩靠在他的肩头，轻轻地说着，呼出来的气打在了他的耳朵上，暖暖的。

我想我也知道我喜欢谁了。

哈利趁西弗勒斯失神的瞬间又(口勿)了上去。西弗勒斯愣了愣，缓缓地抱住了哈利，舌卝头尝试地碰了碰哈利的舌卝头。 哈利对于对方的回应感到惊喜，加深了这个得来不易的(口勿)。

“我想我也是，波特。” 男人回答了他。

“你应该说：我想我也是，哈利。”

**虐**

八点钟了，波特还没有来。呵，救世主已经如此狂卝妄了吗？ 西弗勒斯不知道为什么突然决定出去找找哈利。

只是去散步而已。他这样说服自己。

路过后卝庭院的时候，西弗勒斯依稀听到声音。他皱着眉头靠近，看到的景象让他吃惊又在意料之中。

哈利·波特正在向金妮·韦斯莱求婚。也对，他们这么般配。

西弗勒斯很聪明，他几乎在看到哈利向金妮求婚的时候就知道他喜欢谁了，只是感到自己的心少了什么东西，空荡荡的有些难受而已。

仅此而已。

斯内普离开了，他冲出去没有扣分。没有什么也没有。他只是安静地离开。来到了黑湖旁，斯内普看着深不见底的湖水，有了些想法，一个多年卝前他也曾有过，最终却没有做的想法。他看了看身后的城堡，笑了，那个笑容绚丽过满天的繁星，可惜没人看到，也不会再有人看到了。 西弗勒斯缓缓地走进了黑湖，以背影向这个世界告别。

再见了，霍格沃兹。再见了，男孩。

魔药教授失踪了，据说是死了。没有人找到他的尸体。与此同时，巫师界的救世主也在同一年结婚。让人忘记了这个噩耗，或许斯内普的死亡连噩耗都算不上，算得上的反而是喜讯吧。 毕竟一个食死徒被救世主洗白也好，也改变不了他杀了邓布利多的事实。

哈利·波特不会想到他和金妮·韦斯莱求婚那天有一个人在默默地注视一切，然后又悄无声息地寻死。

(END)  
向日葵花语:沉默的爱


End file.
